Barely Breathing
by janabelle
Summary: Basically a reaction piece to The Break Up. Blaine's 'hook up' if you will. What i thought went down.


Barely Breathing

The house wasn't anything too special. A brick two storey; with an average front yard, a pink flamingo in the garden bed and an old Ford in the drive way. Blaine swallowed tickly, adjusting his satchel on his shoulder. He checked facebook again; rereading the message from this Eli guy to make sure he's got the right address.

7 Harbrook Close.

He glanced at the mailbox to his right and nodded. He was right. He was where he should be, where he wanted to be. Where he…. Blaine shook his head to clear it, turned his phone off and slid it into his satchel before making his way slowly up the stone path to the front door. Three steps up him rang the doorbell and shifted his gaze to his feet.

"I'm coming!" a voice called form inside and Blaine looked up as the front door swung open.

The guy, Eli, was Kurt's height. He was Kurt's build, well similar to it anyway. Dark jeans a navy polo, boat shoes on his feet and his ash blonde hair brushed back off his forehead in an obvious attempt to fix it up before opening the door. Blaine decided he was glad he'd gone home to change. A sweater vest wasn't exactly right for this sort of thing. Eli smiled and Blaine exhaled finally.

"I'm Blaine," he stuttered out and Eli smiled at him.

"Eli," he smirked a little. "But you already know that. Must admit, it was a bit abrupt of me to invite you over but your facebook pic was far too inviting. Not to mention adorable."

Blaine felt the blush cast over his face and dropped his eyes back to the ground. He felt a hand slide into his and he was tugged inside.

"Let's go upstairs," Eli said knocking the door closed with his hip.

Blaine didn't have a chance to take in the rest of the house he was being pulled upstairs.

Eli closed the bedroom door behind them and turned to face Blaine. He dropped his bag to the floor and without a second thought kicked off his shoes beside it. The shorter boy looked up at Eli who was watching him a smile on his face.

"So, what exactly were you looking for here?" he cocked his head to the side.

Blaine stepped up; backing Eli against the bedroom door and slammed his lips against his. He felt rather then heard the taller boy inhale with surprise before kissing Blaine back. His hands starting at Blaine's waist before quickly travelling south to grab Blaine's ass, pulling him tightly against him. Blaine's hands found the door beside Eli's shoulders, bracketing him tightly. It was more reassure for himself that Eli couldn't walk away than anything else.

Eli nipped at Blaine's lower lip and broke away; attaching himself to Blaine's throat instead. He dug his teeth in and the younger boy pulled away.

"No marks," Blaine breathed out.

"No visible ones anyway," Eli told him; his eyes dark almost smoldering.

He moved quickly, pulling Blaine's jacket off his shoulders and tossing it to the floorboards. He nudges the collar of Blaine's Henley across and kissed at his collar bone where it couldn't be seen. He slid his hands back to Blaine's rear and squeezed tightly, pulling him back up against him. Eli sucked on Blaine's collar bone; moving across to his shoulder and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. Blaine groaned and felt his knees giving way.

He slid his hands lower, grasping Blaine's thighs under his ass and lifted him, taking the few steps and dropping him onto his bed. He manhandled him upwards t\so Blaine was e\leaning against the headboard; his legs spread wide, his shirt hanging loosely, biting at his lower lip like he was desperate to taste Eli again.

The taller boy surges upwards between Blaine's legs; his hands braced beside Blaine on either side. He ground down experimentally causing Blaine to buck up against him.

"Fuck you taste so good," Eli moaned; attaching himself to Blaine's collarbone again. "So fucking hot for it too. Letting me take charge like this."

Blaine thought to Kurt. Kurt ignoring him. Not being there for him. Kurt always being in charge. He doing absolutely everything for Kurt and he growled; wrapping an arm around Eli's waist and rolling them so Blaine was straddling Eli. He dropped himself back down onto Eli's legs and moved to kiss him; his tongue sliding between Eli's lips easily. He ground down; feeling Eli hard against himself and moaned.

Eli slid his hands up Blaine's thighs and around to his lower back; dipping his fingers tips into the top of Blaine's jeans, lower and lower a\until….

Blaine's knees went out from under him and he fell down on to Eli's chest with an oof.

"Sorry, just, not…not that okay," Blaine clarified and goes to kiss Eli again but Eli's pulls away and takes a deep breath; a smile still on his face.

Blaine looks at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry babe," Eli smoothes his hands over Blaine's thighs. "You took my breath away for a second there."

Blaine drops his hands form there place on the headboard e\immediately and sits back on Eli's thighs.

"Babe…?" Eli tried watching Blaine h\as his eyes glazed over.

"_Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Kurt's voice broke into Blaine's inner debate._

_He glanced up; his boyfriend standing side of stage, hands in his pockets look absolutely lovely. He takes a breath and drops his eyes back to the stage._

"_I'm going over this move. I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better," he told him before getting into position to start the move again._

"_Beauty of the stage," Kurt said. "You get to do it all again tomorrow night."_

_Blaine stood up; his eyes still trained on the ground._

"_Personally I thought both of you guys were perfect."_

"_Thank you," Blaine smiled grimly on an inhale and finally looked up at Kurt._

_Kurt was trying. He was._

"_Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down," the shorter boy admitted; putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head._

"_Well I can't help but pull focus. Sorry," Kurt smiled wistfully; taking the compliment._

"_Don't apologize. It was great."_

_A silence lapsed but Kurt was the one to break it. Blaine knew where this was going._

"_All your friends were here tonight," Kurt started shrugging. "The warblers."_

"_Yeah," Baline breathed a sigh of reliefe._

"_Sebastian."_

_And there it was._

"_They were all lovin it."_

"_Come 'ere." Blaine took a breath and waved Kurt over._

_He approached slowly apprehensively._

"_Gimme your hand," Blaine told him and when Kurt raised his hand the shorter boy took it in his own. "Hold it to your heart."_

"_Just like the song?" Kurt asked; smiling._

"_Like the song." Blaine agreed and swallowed. "Kurt. Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me."_

_Kurt took a breath as Blaine took his hand in both of his and held on tightly. _

"_And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that," Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt; trying to gauge any sort of reaction. "I was drunk. And I'm sorry."_

"_Well it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel," Kurt quipped and Blaine dropped his head, exhaling with relief. He heard Kurt laugh a little and couldn't help but smile himself._

"_But I'm sorry too," Kurt went on. And Blaine looked up. "I wanted to be your gay bar superstar but try as I might I'm still just a silly romantic."_

"_It's not silly," Blaine told him and leaned in and kissed him. _

_Kurt's arms came up to wrap around his shoulders and he inhaled deeply. Kurt broke away._

"_You take my breath away," Kurt breathed. "And not just now. But tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."_

"_I hope so," Blaine told him; his voice cracking. "I want you to be."_

"I. I'm sorry. I. I can't do this," Blaine scurried off Eli's lap only stopping when he felt a tug back on his wrist.

"Wait what?" Eli stopped him. "What's wrong?"

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed; his breathing irregular. He tugged his hand out of Eli's grip and closed his eyes trying to keep his breathing under control/. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the gel break up and he dropped his hand back to his lap.

"Okay. I'm going to get you a glass of water. Stay here alright."

Eli sat up; sliding off the edge and past Blaine. With a glance back at him he leaves the room. Blaine licked his lips and tugged nervously at the sleeves of his Henley. He wanders back in, a glass of water in his hand and catches the look on Blaine's face. He looks…. disgusted.

"You okay?" he asked; starling Blaine just a bit.

Blaine inhales.

"No."

"Is it because I don't look at all like my profile picture?" Eli tried for humor; desperate to get a smile.

Blaine opened his mouth like he was going to say something but its gets stuck. He snapped his jaw closed again.

"I'm sorry. I –" Blaine stands. "I gotta go."

"Wait, Blaine – "

Blaine ignores Eli's attempts to get him to stay, slips his shoes back on, grabs his bag and almost runs out the door.

Blaine almost galloped down the stairs and out the door back to his car. He unlocks it and slams the door behind him and drops his forehead down onto the steering wheel. The sobs overtake him. He wrapped his arms around himself and thought back to upstairs. To everything. To Kurt. Blaine sat up; wiping his sleeves across his face.

"Kurt," he mumbles to himself as he starts the car. "I've gotta see Kurt."


End file.
